


Трудности обычной жизни

by Paula_Dark



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Всегда, когда Франкенштейна спрашивали, зачем ему было создавать Е-Ран, тот говорил: ради Мастера, ради улучшения системы образования, ради взращивания новых гениев, ради человечества. И пусть все перечисленное было правдой, тот не желал признаваться в еще одном обстоятельстве - как модифицированному ему было это не так хлопотно, как обычному человеку. Что же будет, если ему придется заниматься делами школы в амплуа обычного человека?Посвящение:Моей тезке :* Твое предложение + моя муза = очень эффективное оружие <3Примечания автора:Хотелось немного поиздеваться над персонажем, которого обожаю. Впрочем, как всегда)
Kudos: 2





	Трудности обычной жизни

Этот день не задался с самого утра. Франкенштейн был дерганным и раздражительным свыше меры - его горячо любимый Мастер отправился вместе со своими человеческими друзьями в поход с палатками. Ученый хотел по этому поводу послать троицу ГМО с ними и всех благородных в качестве тайной слежки, но увы, было понимание, что такую толпу непременно заметят. И вот не то, чтобы Франкенштейна заботило, что подумают школьники, тем более, что обладатели контроля разума - Сейра и Регис - были бы рядом с ними, но оправдываться потом перед Мастером, что точно бы расстроился - не хотелось. Франкенштейн вздохнул тогда и дал добро на подобную авантюру, правда, Такео и М-21 отправил в качестве взрослых, а Раджека и Раэля Кертье послал следить за всеми исподтишка. Спокойствие духа Мастера и его рацион, в свою очередь, доверил Сейре вместе с упаковкой оторванного от сердца, тщательно подобранного чайного сбора, рецептом которого не хотелось делиться ни с кем - Франкенштейн всегда стремился быть в глазах Кадиса Этрамы Ди Рейзела самым лучшим во всех смыслах. Стремился быть единственным в своем роде. И пока что ему это, похоже, удавалось. 

Поход в лес дети задумали не просто так - одноклассники Рея, как они его называли, хотели оригинальным способом отпраздновать конец первого совместного года обучения. По той же причине - концу учебного года - в кабинете директора Е-Ран царил непривычный хаос, временами усугубляющийся эманациями темного копья. Секретарша попеременно с Тао и учителями врывались в кабинет без привычного стука, с волнением на лице принося доклады, отчеты, бланки, документы. Именно в конце года вылезли проблемы с учениками "по обмену", и, словно этого было мало, нагрянула проверка пожарной безопасности. Центральная Комиссия Образования устроила подобные проверки во всех школах, шокированная известием о прибытии в Корею президента Америки. Да что там ЦКО - весь Сеул стоял на ушах, даже простые прохожие не были похожи на серую массу - все внимательно оглядывали дороги, выискивая автомобильный кортеж Президента, и часто, чаще обычного смотрели в небо - вдруг искомый будет лететь самолетом или вертолетом?

\- Ага, прямо над вашими головами, еще ручкой персонально вам помашет, - раздраженно бросил Директор, поверх очков глядя на парочку, что проходила вблизи школы. Живо жестикулируя, они то и дело глядели наверх. Франкенштейн цыкнул - при таком раскладе по крышам добраться не получится, а значит, посмотреть, как там Мастер, не выйдет. Но ничего, вечером, когда все будет улажено, когда можно будет просто раскинуться на диване в практически пустом доме, он смиренно спросит Мастера по ментальной связи. 

\- Шеф, беда! - Тао ворвался в кабинет, и только то, что возле него была секретарша, спасло его от участи быть пришпиленным копьем, как метательными ножами, к стенке. 

\- Тао, что произошло? - Франкенштейн поинтересовался спокойным тоном, что совсем не вязалось с его душевным и психическим состоянием. Благо играть он умел замечательно. Документы были аккуратно отставлены на стол, а ухоженные ладони ловким движением сняли с носа очки. 

\- Центральная Комиссия не приняла документы от Син-асси, - секретарша, имя которой упомянул хакер, стыдливо опустила глаза и от страха побледнела. Директор нахмурился, требовательно глядя на Тао. - Я, естественно, пытался замять это дело, но мне тоже дали от ворот поворот, еще и в ультимативной форме сообщили, что если Директор-ним сегодня не принесет бумаги самолично, чтобы расписаться у них в документации, то они дисквалифицируют Е-Ран из всех образовательных состязаний и мероприятий на следующий год!

Франкенштейн от такой вести чуть ли не вышел из себя. Запретить Е-Ран, не первый год занимающей призовые места, участвовать во всех олимпиадах и спортивных соревнованиях? Огромным усилием воли он не побагровел и не сжал очки, ломая их (снова). Хакер, заметив подобную реакцию своего начальства, подобно Син Пак, стоящей возле него, опустил взгляд, еще и вытирая слегка влажный лоб. Ученый только тяжело вздохнул. Он не винил Тао, что вел себя активнее обычного, будучи в стрессе из-за проблем в школе и отсутствия напарников, что ушли с детьми. Не винил он также и свою секретаршу, понимая, что эта чертова Комиссия действительно могла подобное выкинуть в связи с переполохом, связанным с визитом президента. Выхода нет - придется занести это самолично. И судя по тому, как оживились жители Сеула - совсем не пользуясь своими сверхспособностями.

***

Выйдя из здания Комиссии, Франкенштейн в сердцах чертыхнулся - солнце уже близилось к линии горизонта. Он провел половину дня в этой шарашкиной конторе! Остолопы, работающие там, трижды пытались ему подсунуть невыгодные документы, несколько раз подсовывали бланки, утратившие свою актуальность, из-за чего шесть страниц приходилось заполнять по новой, и словно этого было мало - директор того же заведения вызвал его на личный разговор. Хотел задавить Директора Е-Ран своим пафосом, а получилось наоборот - Франкенштейн играючи указал ему на его ошибки, показывая свой уровень знаний об образовании и не гнушаясь сделать выговор директору ЦКО. Впрочем, сам мужчина принял это спокойно, правда, потом начал напрягать его предложениями о работе на вакансии заместителя вице-директора. От подобного Франкенштейн открещивался долго - мужчина был донельзя упорным и настойчивым. А ему нужно было спешить - оставлять Тао одного дома было не слишком хорошей идеей. Хорошо хоть, что Кэриаса вызвали в Лукедонию, а то масштаб проблемы возрос бы втрое.

Блондин с недовольным лицом вытащил телефон, глядя на закат. Причин недовольства этим временем суток было несколько. Во-первых - пробки. Все люди возвращались с работы домой, словно наперегонки. Это обстоятельство было еще усугублено тем фактом, что на дорогах было больше патрулей полиции в связи с прибытием президента чужой страны, которые заодно и останавливали некоторых шумахеров. Это стоило поощрить, так как нарушителей на дорогах ученый тоже не жаловал, но то, что сам факт присутствия полицейских на дорогах вызывал хаос, заставляло тихо негодовать. Во-вторых - Франкенштейн был без своей машины. Он так был обескуражен фактом, что его драгоценный Мастер отправился в лес, где не будет удобств, достойных досуга Ноблесс, что сесть с утра в свое средство передвижения просто забыл, умчавшись в школу на своих двоих. Так что придется тащиться на другой конец города другим способом. 

Ладонь Директора Е-Ран инстинктивно сильнее сжала телефон, когда неожиданно раздалась вибрация от средства связи. Франкенштейн пару раз в нетерпении нажал на клавишу разблокировки, но телефон только мигнул едва заметным светом - разрядился. Лицо живописно и очень живо скривилось, когда пришло понимание, что теперь не получится ни Тао позвонить, ни заказать такси. Придется воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Да и еще интуитивно, маршрут даже не получится проверить без мобильного. И нужно будет очень быстро разобраться с дорогой, потому что Тао оставался один в его крепости, его особняке. Не то, чтобы Франкенштейн не доверял хакеру - он знал, что парень это не глупый, и скорее костьми ляжет, нежели снова позволит разрушить особняк - возможно, потому что понимал, что ему потом отдуваться с ремонтом - но вот в том, что ученый не обнаружит по возвращении домой новых камер... Тут нужно было уповать только на то, что хакер найдет себе занятие, и ему не будет скучно. И что это занятие также не ударит потом по карману Директора!

С недовольной гримасой он поплелся на остановку. Возрадовавшись тому, что здесь висели расписания автобусов, ученый зацепился за один конкретный автобус, что проезжал возле метро, да и еще часто приезжал. Подождав буквально две минуты, блондин восславил свое хорошее зрение - одним из первых он выхватил, что к остановке медленно подъезжает желаемый автобус. Правда, когда все люди на остановке - а это было около двадцати душ - стеклись ближе к краю тротуара, только начинающиеся появляться мысли об удаче испарились. А заметив, что автобус уже чуть ли не полон, ученый и вовсе похолодел. Ах, ну точно, час пик. До метро оставалось восемь остановок. Как он тогда вообще выйдет на нужной, если автобус будет переполнен?

Ученый отошел от краешка тротуара, решив подождать следующий автобус. Тот был в такой же мере полон, если даже не больше, и скрепя сердце, Франкенштейну пришлось войти. Ученый старался далеко не уходить от дверей, чтобы не было проблем с выходом на нужной остановке, но участи его это не облегчило. Его безжалостно прижала человеческая масса к поручню, вызывая непритворную гримасу боли. Да и еще и водитель не отличался аккуратностью, и на одном из поворотов Франкенштейн ударился лбом в поручень над дверью. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он проклял свой рост. И не только из-за поручня - ученый был выше большинства народа в автобусе, потому мог видеть недовольные и иногда - завистливые - взгляды мужчин, и полные обожания - женщин. Временами он даже слышал странные шорохи в области своего кармана, но так как потенциальный вор не предпринимал более активных попыток, он предпочел не реагировать, чтобы тем самым не встать в еще более неудобную позу. А пресечь карманника он всегда успеет. 

Выйдя на остановке возле метро, мужчина облегченно вздохнул. Свежий воздух был словно награждением за пытку. Франкенштейн полез рукой в нагрудный карман - там что-то отчетливо треснуло, когда его впечатало в стекло на повороте. В кармане оказался небольшой, если не крохотный, жучок, теперь сломанный. Чертов Тао с его слежкой! Франкенштейн потянулся в карман за кошельком, чтобы оплатить проезд, но наткнулся на бумажку. Вытащив ее, он с изумлением отметил что это чек из магазина, о котором даже не слышал, а на развороте был номер телефона, имя и сердечко, написаны явно в спешке. Ступор ученого от подобного долго не продлился - он проверил все карманы, возле которых чувствовал шевеление во время поездки на автобусе, выгребая из них различные бумажки, и с неким остервенением выбросил их в урну, даже не глядя. 

В метро, к счастью, столько народу не было, по крайней мере на той ветке, которую выбрал ученый. Ее конечная была близко к Е-Ран, а оттуда можно уже без проблем добраться домой. Правда, отсутствие людей не значило, что у ученого не было раздражающего фактора. Возле него встала какая-то размалеванная девица, которая то и дело "падала" на ученого, когда вагону стоило просто сдвинуться с места. Невольно вспомнилась молодость, во время которой женщины были в равной степени приставучими, разве что более наглы и незамысловаты. Барышня, немногим старше выпускников его школы, безуспешно, но пыталась завязать разговор. В итоге, думая, что ее тихого смущенного смешка не слышно за шумом поезда, она ограничивалась только извинениями за столкновения. Франкенштейн мысленно повторял себе, что раз он не решился прыгать по крышам из-за опаски обнаружения гражданскими, то уж тем более не будет вызывать копье в метро. К тому же, Мастер явно почувствует и не одобрит, а это было даже страшнее привлечения внимания. Потому на выходки барышни он старался не обращать внимания. Только вот девушка подобным довольна не была и стала смелее - поручень отпустила, заваливаясь на ученого вполне натурально, но при том лапая, и - о небеса, снова! - подкинула в карман свой номер. Франкенштейн повернул голову, смотря на девицу и желая ей сообщить о отсутствии у него интереса к знакомствам, тем более - таким, но не успел.

Девушка, полностью очарованная ответным взглядом блондина, смущенно покраснела, разом теряя свой запал и смелость. В тот же момент поезд дернулся сильнее обычного, от чего девушку просто скосило с ног в противоположную от Франкенштейна сторону. Тот уже хотел победно ухмыльнуться и восславить мировоздание за карму и равновесие, как заметил, что рука девушки инстинктивно выпрямилась. Она, понимая, что падает, попыталась поймать поручень, но вместо этого поймала ручку стоп-крана. Искры, перебои электричества, поезд резко дернуло. Еще недавно покрасневшая девушка побледнела, отметив, что ученый остановил ее в последний момент - еще сантиметр, и она ударилась бы головой в поручень, что могло привести к весьма плачевной - и возможно, открытой - черепно-мозговой. Ученый вздохнул. Похоже, он единственный устоял на ногах - причем, не только в данном вагоне - чем уже привлек к себе внимание. Но вместо того, чтобы переживать об этом, он бегло осмотрел вагон, в котором находился. Никто из упавших, вроде, серьезно не пострадал. Кроме двоих парней, что держались больше для виду, и соответственно - сломали себе один - руку, второй - ногу. 

Долго машиниста ждать не пришлось - как только у людей прошел ступор, тот, изрядно злой, брызжущий слюной, стал выяснять отношения. Люди сразу указали на виновницу, и машинист накинулся на девушку. Пускай Франкенштейн и соглашался с эпитетами машиниста, больше подходящими к профессии изготовителя обуви, он не мог не встрять в это дело. Заверив машиниста, что срывать на девушке свои нервы - не благородно, не достойно, и банально неэтично, так как в вагоне находятся дети помладше, ученый почувствовал на себе полный обожания взгляд виновницы. Но не позволить себе мести ученый не мог и просто намекнул машинисту, что за использование стоп-крана грозит штраф, и больше обожания во взгляде у девушки не было, только растерянность. Машинист согласился с ученым, уводя девушку для выписывания штрафа, а его напарник начал эвакуацию людей, благо до следующей станции оставалось только пятьдесят метров.

Этот инцидент, оказывается, имел более глубокие последствия, чем можно было ожидать - нужная Франкенштейну ветка оказалась изрядно заторможена из-за аварии. О этом же аварии сообщали и через динамики на станции каждые пять минут, только больше выводя из себя мужчину. Через десять минут поезд был экспортирован из тоннеля, через пятнадцать - прибыл следующий. Но это ученого не воодушевляло - что мог дома учудить хакер, осознав, что он, Франкенштейн, внезапно куда-то пропал, лучше было даже не представлять. Как назло его спешке - поезда стояли на каждой станции по пять-десять минут, сообщения о аварии все так же звучали из динамиков, и ученому приходилось то и дело одергивать готовое вырваться копье. 

За четыре остановки до конечной - нужной Франкенштейну остановки - раздалось сообщение с просьбой покинуть вагон и известием, что данная ветка будет заморожена, пока не будет устранена авария. Несдержанно чертыхнувшись вслух, ученый выпорхнул из вагона со скоростью, чуть ли не превышающую обычную, человеческую. Так не хотелось снова возвращаться в автобусы, тем более сейчас, когда все пассажиры метро несомненно туда повалят толпой. Правда, стоило Франкенштейну выйти из метро, как он опешил. Вокруг станции царила тишина. С одной стороны - лес, с другой - автострада. Посмотрев себе за спину, ученый обнаружил нескольких таких же как он растерянных пассажиров и жилищный комплекс с гордым названием "Пустырь". Да уж, красноречивее некуда. Кажется, то мироздание, которое мужчина еще недавно восхвалял, решило над ним поиздеваться. 

Разозлившись, ученый шел в сторону, противоположную той, куда направлялся состав метро. Удерживать оружие, так чутко ощущающее ярость своего владельца и желающее крови, стало сложнее. Пришлось стараться, чтобы Мастер не почувствовал нарушение печати. Не хотелось омрачать своими проблемами отдых Ноблесс. Но, придя на остановку, Директор готов был взвыть и проклясть сегодняшний день. Ни один из автобусов, ни одно из названий остановок не были знакомы Франкенштейну. Он, великий ученый, не раз и не два преодолевающий трудности, банально не понимал, где находится. Одним словом, потерялся, как какой-то турист. Тяжело вздохнув, он подавил малодушный порыв уйти в лес и воспользоваться сверхсилами, чтобы добраться домой по крышам. Вертолеты летали над городом, заставляя людей задирать головы с интересом. К одному из таких, крепко сложенному мужчине, Франкенштейн и подошел, чтобы спросить о том, как доехать в нужную область города, или хотя бы спросить, в какой части Сеула они сейчас находятся. К противоположному полу с такими вопросами он решил не обращаться, чтобы не провоцировать очередные аварии или другие неприятности.

***

Тао вернулся домой поздно. На его памяти, в такое время со школы он еще не возвращался с тех пор, как здесь живет. И первое, что отметил аналитик - неожиданную тишину и темноту. Шеф не отвечал на звонки, так что ему и Син-асси пришлось все разгребать самим, но они вроде как справились. Правда, когда хакер закрывал кабинет их директора, то невольно посочувствовал, отметив кипу бумаг для подписи, оставленную на столе. Франкенштейна не было еще дома, но Тао был слишком уставшим, чтобы думать, куда пропал его начальник и домовладелец. Этот день, такой длинный, словно в сутках добавили десяток часов, полный возни с комиссиями и бумагами, утомил непривычного к подобному хакера сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. Включив свет в гостиной и кухне, Тао полез в холодильник, осматривая содержимое. 

\- Я конечно, не кулинар, но думаю, Босс обрадуется, если я разогрею и на него оставленный Сейрой обед, - самому себе пробормотал хакер, забирая с безупречно чистой полки готовую пищу. Хакер уже хотел воспользоваться микроволновкой, но решил, что лучше будет подогреть на сковородке, заодно сделать иллюзию того, что обед только что приготовлен. 

Кивнув самому себе, Тао за это и принялся, вспоминая свои наблюдения за готовящей Сейрой и, выполнив небольшой чек-лист приготовления пищи, сам невероятно удивился, когда удалось подогреть все и притом не допустить подгорания. И вот, когда Тао уже накрыл стол на двоих, накатило понимание, что это немного не норма, что Франкенштейна так долго нет. Вытащив из сумки ноутбук, который сегодня ему пришлось оставить без внимания на целый день, он с удивлением отметил, что ни жучок, ни телефон его Шефа не подают сигналов. Хакер не был бы собой, если бы не ринулся проверять все камеры. Неужели он пропустил какое-то нападение?! Но Тао впервые не успел - Франкенштейн ворвался домой как ветер при сквозняке, похоже, перескочив забор, так как домофон не издал привычного писка. Взъерошенный, со всклоченными волосами, злой, какой-то агрессивно-возбужденный. Тао сорвался на ноги, ожидая рассказа о том, как на город напали, и соответственно - услышать, какого рода будет требоваться от него помощь, но неожиданно его Шеф малость успокоился, осматривая обстановку. Завидев обед, он вообще, кажется, впал в ступор. Тао непонимающе нахмурился. 

\- Шеф? Все в порядке? - Тао отважился на этот несомненно важный вопрос, но Франкенштейн только покачал головой с каким-то глухим отчаянием и разулся, попутно снимая пальто. И отозвался только, когда они с Тао сели за обед, что по времени мог считаться и ужином. 

\- Я даже не ожидал, что быть обычным человеком - так сложно, - загадочно отозвался Франкенштейн, нанизывая на вилку кусочек мяса и тут же отправляя его в рот, на что Тао только промолчал, ощущая в ауре домовладельца отголоски его ужасного оружия. Но удержаться от соблазна просмотреть всевозможные камеры, тем самым проследив путь своего Босса - он не сможет, а значит, занятие на этот пятничный вечер у него будет.


End file.
